Star Wars: Darkness Rising
by Ariston-1
Summary: Darkness falls over the galaxy once more as an out of control Dark-Jedi will carve a hole in the Empire for her own desires for battle, conquest, fame, fortune and lust. -Contains Adult Themes-
1. Episode One: Darkness Rising

_A vast Galaxy of over __120,000 light years across with 400 billion Stars, 180 billion Star Systems, 200 Globular Clusters and over 20 million Sentient life forms, an unknown number of religions. However, two religions have existed in a state of war. As guardians of Galactic Peace, even the fabled Jedi have a sworn enemy, a sister religion which exists as a counterpoint to the Jedi themselves. Practicing forbidden arts of the 'Dark-Side' of the Force, the Sith are the sworn enemy of all Guardians of the Galactic Peace as they fight an un-ending war against the Jedi themselves._

_Once Order 66 was given by the Emperor, the infinite army of the Empire stretched out its hand across the galaxy and crushed those who stood against the Emperor himself. As the Jedi all over the galaxy fell, few survivors went into hiding awaiting the time when the Old Order would rise once again and take their rightful place as Guardians of Peace and Justice in the Galaxy._

_Now, one Force-sensitive warrior will challenge the very boundaries of her Master's teachings as a Sith Lord…_

_Darkness once again falls over the galaxy once more as an out of control Dark-Jedi will carve a hole in the Empire for her own desires of battle, conquest, fame, fortune and lust._

_**Star Wars: Darkness Rising.**_

_**Episode One: Darkness Rising.**_

Training in the arts of '_The Force_' had been difficult for the young woman, however she known for sometime as her Master had, that her power with the Force had far exceeded his own and one day, even more powerful then the Emperor himself or his General the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Nonetheless, she used his teachings to gain intimate knowledge of the Force and the Empire as she had been brought before Emperor Palpatine himself for her final challenge.

"Well, my dear. You have surpassed all my expectations. Yet, I sense much doubt in your mind"

"Yes My Lord" She bowed slightly with respect.

"Your training is almost complete. I can see you becoming a valuable asset to the Empire"

"Thank you, My Lord"

"Your Master informs me that you have given up your name and your past"

"Yes My Lord. It no longer serves me…"

"Excellent. From this point on, you will be known as…"

"_NO!_" She exclaimed. "… With all due respect my lord, a label no longer serves me. I wish to distinguish myself by my actions, not by a label or name"

"Very well" He said sharply. "… You will go to the world of Armagosa. Their you will find your final task. You will locate and dispose of your Master as is your destiny"

"As you wish, My Lord" She smiled darkly.

"Lord Vader, you will…"

"_NO!_ What I must do, I must do alone. Vader will slow me down or get in my way, as will a group of Troopers. I work alone… Once I have disposed of my former Master, I will… send proof of his extermination"

Anger had begun to swell in Darth Vader as he looked at the young woman before him, how dare she put him down in front of the Emperor. The man who had single handily destroyed the Galactic Republic and created a the new order.

As his anger swelled, Vader focused on the young woman before him, raising his hand slightly to grip her and choke the very life from her. With a slight smile on her face, she countered his attack by raising her own hand as a swirling energy appeared between the two of them, the Emperor watched with interest as the former Jedi turned Sith Lord glanced at his hand slightly as his arm buckled at the elbow. Darkness crept over her face as she held out her hand and spoke with an unusual base in her voice.

"As I said, you'll slow me down Vader!"

A loud crack echoed through the throne room on homeworld of the Empire as the swirling energy impacted Vader and threw him back and impacted the floor hard. Reaching for her weapon of choice, she smiled as she activated the Pearl White Bladed Lightsaber and pointed it directly between the '_eyes_' of the protective helmet he was wearing.

"Yield Vader!" She laughed.

"Good-Good… You are very powerful my dear" The Emperor laughed.

From the corner of her eye, she looked at the Emperor as she spoke.

"Don't call me that"

Raising her free hand, she lifted the Emperor off of his throne as laughed with excitement at what he was seeing before his eyes, until a powerful voice rang out inside his mind and almost overloaded his senses. '_FROM NOW ON, I FIGHT FOR MYSELF. I WILL KILL MY FORMER MASTER… JUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY!_"

Attempting to counter her attack with his own knowledge of the Force, he tried to break free of her grip as she continued to hold him meters off the floor. Laughing too herself at what she had accomplished in such a short space of time, she thought of how easy it would be to kill Vader and the Emperor as she held them both before her. She could take control of the vast army of the Empire and mould the Galaxy into her own shape. '_NO!_' She thought. '_All though this power I hold in my hands is a great one. I do not desire the throne and become a target_ for the rebellion' Laughing aloud, she dropped the Emperor and deactivated her weapon as she spoke aloud.

"Stay out of my way. Or I will return and finish what I have started. I am tired of bowing before a Master… now, I fight for myself. If I even feel your presence, I will kill you or anyone else before you even sense me" She laughed darkly.

Looking around the throne room of the Empire, she smiled darkly as she calmly walked away while Vader and the Emperor stood in shock at what had happened to the most powerful men in the Galaxy.

"She will be a problem my lord" Vader said disgraced.

"Perhaps, but I sense a great opportunity here. We should monitor her progress, dispatch four of our agents. Order them to keep their distance, I do not wish to turn such a great power away from us" Palpatine said slowly.

"As you wish my lord" He bowed slightly.

"I have been informed that te Death Star is nearing completion after many delays and setbacks. You will personally oversee the completion of the weapon my old friend"

"It shall be done" He said slowly.

"Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen. Soon, we will crush the Rebellion and restore peace to the Galaxy"

Thee Weeks Later…

Completing the task given to him personally by the Emperor, Antos Beriel returned to the room provided by him on the distant world of Armagosa. A small trading post on the very rim of the Galaxy at the very furthest reaches of the Empire's grasp as once again he had successfully completed his task of eliminating a Rogue Jedi whom had hidden many years ago after Order 66 was given. With a smile on his face, he examined the intricate design on the fallen Jedi's personal weapon. An impressive silver hilt adorned with golden trim and an unusual black grip, a material he could not identify yet resembling a smooth black leather. As he entered his room, the lighting had not activated as he had requested. Sighing too himself, he looked around as he called out the order once more.

"Lighting… Lighting On!"

As lighting from the open door spilled into the room his eyes adjusted to darkness as he saw what appeared to be a female form slowly walking towards him. It took mere seconds as she moved into the light slowly as her naked form was revealed to him as she approached him with a smile on her face as she held out two glasses of a pale blue liquid. Shock overcame him as he spoke softly.

"Alanis? What are you doing?"

"I've seen you look at me in the past Antos. I have sensed your thoughts, do you not like what you see, Do you not want this body?" She smiled seductively.

"I-Err" He mumbled.

"Lost for words? Come, join me. Let us drink and make love as you have always wanted too"

"You are my student Alanis… I can not…"

"The Emperor himself has removed me from your tutelage. I am now free to pursuit my own desires… for a short time at least. After which I shall take my place along side you as a Hunter of the Rogue Jedi. Do you no longer desire me as you once did?"

Slowly she walked towards him as her long blonde hair flowed as she moved gracefully towards him. Placing both drinks in his hands, she seductively moved around him as she ran her fingers over him and slowly removed his jacket and shirt.

"You should not be here…" He protested.

"I wish to be here, I am giving myself to you. Make love to me as you have with so many others…"

Slowly, she moved her hands over his lips as almost melted in her arms. With a slight smile on her face, she took a glass from his hand and took a long drink from the glass before throwing it onto the floor as she led him to the small bed.

"You are trouble Alanis, I know that. But you are right, I've wanted you since I took over your training. When your last master fell to an unknown assassin two years ago"

"Hard to believe I was ever that naïve. You have brought my true power to the surface… I owe you. I debt I intend to repay in full. On the first day of my 20th year I was called before the Emperor and freed from your guidance. Now for tonight, I stand with you an equal…"

Smiling, she kissed him passionately as she pushed him onto the bed before her.

Early morning broke through the partially covered dirty windows as the morning mist hung like a blanket over the trading post before them. A look of content echoed over Antos' face as he lay in the bed smiling too himself. What had happened the night before, he had dreamed about for two years since the naïve eighteen year old student was placed under his tutelage by the Emperor himself. However, now she stood in the eyes of his kind as an equal yet, in many ways she was superior to any Sith Lord. Slowly, he rolled over to face her and ran his fingers over her naked form as she stirred awake with a slight smile on her face.

"Good morning" He smiled.

"As it is" She replied.

"I have to send the Sabre I took ahead to the Emperor as proof that my task is complete"

"As it should be. What after?"

Slowly she rolled to face him as she propped her head up under her left arm with a seductive smile.

"I believe the Emperor owes me a day off. We could order room service… and have a repeat of last night?"

"I would like that" She smiled. "May I see the Sabre? I have rarely had the chance to examine such craftwork of a '_Master of the Lightsaber_' I hear they where once held in the highest of regard due to the construction of their personal weapons"

"And more. Very few examples of their work still survive. It is rumoured that the Emperor himself has one"

Smiling, he stepped out of bed as he took the metallic tube in his left hand and placed it on the bed before her. A smile crept over her face as she took the weapon and climbed out of bed, standing naked next too him, she activated the weapon as a golden blade irrupted from the hilt. The light from the blade echoed in her every curve as she smiled at the weapon.

"Impressive. The balance is perfect. No weight adjustments due to the blade. It almost feels like I am not even holding it. I love the grip…"

Expertly moving the dangerous weapon around, she smiled as she kept her eyes on the blade as Antos observed her every move.

"It is no the weapon that is impressive, but the one holding it… my dear"

Her eyes almost darkened at what she had heard, yet she kept her true feeling and intentions hidden as she quickly wiped the powerful weapon around and severed the head of her former instructor. Smiling darkly she watched as his head fell from his shoulders with a look of shock and betrayal in his eyes as she laughed while she spoke.

"Do not call me… My dear. I hate that!"

Deactivating the weapon, she smiled at the lifeless body before her as she threw the hilt onto the bed before her.

"Pity I had to do that, I actually liked you. But, you stand in my way and no-one must know who I am. As my former teacher found out…"

Slowly, she bent down and picked up the head of her former master as she continued.

"She thought she could take what she wanted from me. But I let her, She taught me everything about how to get what I wanted from anyone, then… I killed her… but don't worry Antos, you where not that good anyway" She laughed darkly.

After placing his severed head down on his chest, she walked towards what could be considered the '_Bathroom_'. A small pit in the corner of the room dug out into the floor itself allowed water to drain away as above it, a small nozzle dripped out water in a pitiful excuse for a shower.

Dressing herself in the same clothes she had entered the room in, appearing as a pleasure girl, she picked up not only her Lightsaber, but those of her former master and his target as she placed the head of her former master in a medical waste box and carried it to the nearest postal outlet. As she approached the desk of an unusual droid, she placed the correct amount of credits into the machine as she spoke.

"Please ensure that this reaches its destination within the allotted time. It is… perishable goods" She smiled darkly.

All had not gone as planned for the Empire, as the Death Star had been destroyed by the rag-tag group of freedom fighters calling themselves '_The Rebel Alliance_' perusing them almost to the point of obsession, Darth Vader and the Emperor had appeared to forgotten about the asset that had left long ago. Nevertheless, as the rebel alliance grew in strength, it had also become weaker as the Empire tightened its grip around the galaxy and cut off several vital supply lines to the Rebels as the every increasing grip of the Empire reached out and grabbed more and more worlds for its own nefarious needs. Until finally, what was the most important base of the Rebel Alliance had been destroyed by the Empire. A secluded and hidden base on the ice world of Hoth.


	2. Episode Two: A New Order

_Released from her vows, a dark servant of the Emperor is ordered to kill her dark mentor Antos Beriel. After the destruction of the Rebel base on Hoth and with her own agenda in mind, she turns her attention to those whom have imprisoned her under the guise of the Empire._

_**Star Wars: Darkness Rising.**_

_**Episode Two: A New Order.**_

Six Weeks Later…

Receiving the grizzly package of the severed head, Emperor Palpatine had recalled the Sith Lord, Darth Vader back to the homeworld of Corucant to discuss the troubling matter of the young woman they had once considered a vital asset to the their cause. As he approached Emperor Palpatine, Vader bowed as he extended his hands out to his side to show he carried no weapon while he spoke.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

"Your assignment on the second Death Star has come to an end my old friend… we have a new enemy…"

"My son, I have felt his rise…"

"No!" Palpatine cried out. "Someone far more powerful then yourself…"

"Whom?" Vader asked.

"An old… Friend!" The Emperor snarled. "I sense a grave error on our part my old Protégé… Her powers have grown beyond us both. Only together can we turn her back to our cause"

"I understand, I will make the arrangements myself" He bowed with respect.

Exiting hyperspace above the forgotten world, the small Hyperspace craft entered the atmosphere and touched down, hidden away from prying eyes as the cloak raised around the stolen craft. As the airlock slid open on the small craft, a dark figure exited as the door slid closed and disappeared under the cloak. Smiling too herself, the young woman walked through the swamps towards a small dwelling as a tiny green creature exited and stood looking at her with no expression on it's face.

"Welcome here, you are not. Leave, you must"

"I have come a long way to speak with you Master Yoda…" She said as she removed her hood.

"Darkness, I sense in you. Much danger… you are"

"I wish to be freed of my darkness, please… will you help me?" She begged.

"Leave this place, you must" Yoda grunted.

Slowly, the young woman kneeled before him as she held out her hands with her palms facing him, to show that held no weapons as she bowed slightly before she replied.

"Please, Master Yoda. Help me, I can no longer continue along this path of darkness. I beg of you, please help me. As the last remaining Jedi Knights… help me, or kill me"

Slowly, the short green alien walked towards her and placed his hand on her head as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Potential, you have. But much darkness I sense in you… help you, I will"

"Thank you, Thank you Master Yoda"

"With me, You come!" He said.

Slowly, he walked towards his home. As he reached the entrance he turned as he reached for the Lightsaber he had constructed to replace the one he had lost years ago.

"Deception, I sense in you" He growled.

As she stood, she raised her left hand as he lifted off the muddy ground, as he attempted to counter her attack, he could feel her probing his thoughts. As pain ran through his mind he called out.

"Impossible, this is"

"No, just difficult" She said darkly.

Probing his thoughts, she smiled as she walked towards the little green man as he screamed in pain while she spoke.

"Ahh! One more. Thank you Master Yoda, it has been… fun" She smiled.

As he floated before her, his personal weapon flew off his belt and activated. A look of pain echoed across his face as the blade of green energy slowly pushed into his chest as she smiled with satisfaction at what she had done while the last of the Jedi High Council died before her eyes. Laughing slightly, she allowed his lifeless body to fall to the floor as she looked to the skies and took a deep breath of satisfaction while she spoke to herself.

"In one swoop, I have done what the Emperor or Vader could not have, Kill… Master Yoda!"

Using her abilities with the force, she threw the lifeless body of the powerful for Jedi into his home and smiled with darkness on her face as it caused a fire to spread throughout the small hut in which he once lived.

"Ohh, what is this? The young one approaches" She smiled darkly.

As the flames grew higher throughout the home, she walked away as a small fighter ploughed into the river not far from her location. Smiling too herself, she watched from a distance as a young blonde haired man swam to shore and looked around, as he saw the flames burning higher, she walked towards him with a calm look in her eyes as she spoke.

"Who are you?"

"I am Luke Skywalker… who are you?"

"My name? my name is… Yoda" She bowed politely.

"YOU, are a Jedi Master?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes, I have been waiting for you… I assume you are here to learn?"

"Yes…" Skywalker relied as his jaw dropped.

Slowly, she walked around him as she ran her eyes up and down his body with a smile on her face as she spoke.

"You are much more handsome then I had imagined. I sense a great power in you… I assume you wish for me to teach you?"

"Yes!" He smiled.

"Very well. First… I have a task for you"

"What is it?" He smiled with respect.

"Hand me your weapons. All of them, you must learn to control the Force, before you have earned the right to hold such a powerful weapon"

"I was taught never to leave myself defenceless" He exclaimed.

"A true Jedi, does not need weapons…" She spoke as she circled him. "… Strength, comes from the Force. Either you follow my instructions, or leave. You will not find another to teach you…. My young Apprentice" She smiled seductively.

Deep inside his mind, he could almost make out a voice calling too him, warning him. Yet, it was so weak that he could barely make out anything the voice said. With as smile, he removed his weapons belt and handed it too her with appreciation as he spoke.

"I will follow your instructions Master Yoda"

"Excellent, now tell me. What do you know of the Emperor and his General Vader?"

"Vader killed my father and all Jedi" He growled.

"Is that what… Obi-Wan told you? You have much to learn my young Padawan"

"What do you mean?"

"This will take some time to explain. Now clear your mind, I can feel your doubt… Ahh, I sense… Does the fire bother you?"

"What happened?" He said with respect.

"An agent of the Empire came after me, I did what I had to do"

"You killed him?"

"I saw no other choice, it was either me or him. Now let us begin, my apprentice"

For days, she worked on his training with the force as the voice still fought to reach the surface however, as each day past it appeared to fade into nothingness as she trained him hard in the ways of the force. As each lesson became more and more difficult, he excelled in his training until finally she stood before him with her Lightsaber activated.

"Now, show me what you have learned"

"As you wish, Mistress" He smiled.

With each strike becoming more complicated then the last, she defended herself with ease as he pushed himself to the limits of his training and beyond, until she stepped back with a smile on her face as she bowed.

"Impressive, you have learned much young Padawan"

"You are a good teacher"

Laughing slightly, she stepped closer to him as she removed her clothing and stood before him naked.

"I only unlocked your true potential. Now, what are you going to do?"

"I… Err" He mumbled.

"Do you not like what you see, do you not like women?" She smiled.

"Yes, of course… I thought I was here for training" He mumbled once again.

"Your training is complete… I can teach you no more about the force, however… I can teach you other things" She smiled.

"I guess so" He said as he returned the smile.

Slowly, she reached out and took hold of his Lightsaber as she kept her eyes firmly locked on his.

"An impressive weapon…"

"It belonged to my father" He said nervously.

"Ahh yes. I can tell by the… old style. I knew your father, he was a powerful… Jedi"

"You knew my father?" He said with hope.

"Ohh yes… Like you, he was my… Student" She smiled.

"I thought that Obi-Wan was his mentor"

"Obi-Wan… he was… my lover, we both trained the young Anakin Skywalker together. Why do you think he sent you to me?"

Slowly, she dropped his Lightsaber and kissed him passionately, for a moment he stepped back in shock as she closed the gap once more and kissed him again as his arms wrapped around her, she smiled slightly at what she had accomplished once more.

For three days, they remained locked in passion using an old cave as shelter from the storm that had gathered above them. She knew exactly what was happening above, it was almost as if the force itself was attempting to punish them for their betrayal or her, for taking the last hope for peace in the galaxy and twisting him to her own needs.

Finally, it was time for the young Jedi to leave and rejoin his rebel fleet, pulling on his clothes he smiled at her as she stood naked before him with a smile on her face.

"I have to leave Mistress"

"I understand" She smiled. "You must not tell anyone about me, they will not understand"

"Of course, what do I do now?"

"Your fleet has assembled for a final strike against the Empire. They believe that the Emperor is overseeing the final construction of yet another Death Star"

"_WHAT!_" He growled.

"Yes… The first Death Star was merely a… smoke screen, to hide the construction of a second even more powerful weapon…"

"How do you know this?" He called out.

"I know, as do you my love" She smiled. "… You must delay them, the weapon on that Battle Station is fully operational… you can not risk your fleet"

"Then what do we do?"

"You must wait. I will contact you when the time is right. I can say no more" She smiled.

"Of course, I do as you wish Mistress, you once told me, that you would tell me of my father… who was he?"

"Anakin Skywalker was a great and powerful Jedi… He was my favourite… student. But he betrayed me and my lover…"

"How so?"

"He… killed an old friend, A Jedi Knight named Mace Windu. Shortly afterwards he bowed before the Emperor and followed his lead. He killed every Jedi he could find…"

"That's not possible… Darth Vader killed my father"

"My love, I have no reason to lie to you. Vader did not kill your father… Anakin Skywalker _IS_ Darth Vader"

Anger swelled within him as he searched her eyes for the truth. Slowly, she allowed him access to the truth. As he read her thoughts, he lowered his head in shame as he spoke.

"I always thought my father was a great man"

"The truth was hidden from you, to protect you, Vader does not know you exist"

"Then I must face him…"

"_NO!_" She called out. "I will not have you follow his path, Vader is strong… I will go in your place. I will speak with him… Allow me to protect you from him and his Emperor. You must survive my love"

"As you wish, My Mistress" He bowed with respect.

As the small rebel fighter left the planet, she stood naked with a large smile on her face at what she had accomplished. Mere weeks ago she was little but a student under a Sith Master, now using her own abilities she had not only destroyed her former master, but taken what could be the most powerful ally she could ever have hoped for, the son of Anakin Skywalker, the chosen of Obi-Wan and Yoda, Luke Skywalker.


	3. Episode Three: Death Walks Amongst You

_After killing the Jedi Master known as Yoda the former Dark Servant of the Empire took a new pupil, Luke Skywalker, twisting him too her own ways under the guise of the Jedi Master Yoda she seduced the young Padawan into doing her bidding._

_**Star Wars: Darkness Rising.**_

_**Episode Three: Death Walks Amongst You**_

A vast fleet gathered outside of an uninhabited system far away from the eyes of the Empire, ships of all designs and origins floated in formation as more vessels joined the cause sine the destruction of the Death Star. Gathered in the Command Cruiser of the ever-growing fleet, the mission briefing was given out to all.

"… Well, I have my team assembled, but I have not gotten a command staff for the shuttle" Called out General Wechsler.

"Well General, this isn't what I had in mind… but I'm with you"

"Thank you Leah" He called out.

A growl came from the large Wookiee by her side as she lowered her head in shame. Since the failed attempt to rescue Han Solo from the gangster Jabba The Hutt, it had almost appeared as if her spirit had left her as Luke Skywalker, her most trusted friend had disappeared from the fight.

"_WAIT!_" A voice called out. "You can't do this…"

Shocked, everyone looked around as Luke Skywalker entered the Command Centre only to be stopped by four large guards before he could step into the room.

"You!" Leah called out. "You have no business here. Get rid of him"

"You've got this all wrong… The weapon is active… the weapon is…"

As he was led out of the door, Leah stood and yelled aloud '_WAIT_' Pushing past the four large guards; he entered the control centre as he dusted off his clothes while he walked into the centre of the room.

"Your intelligence is wrong; the weapon on the death star is fully active"

"How do you know this?" Leah yelled.

"I know, I can feel it. Your walking into a trap… all of you are"

"Then what do you suggest?" General Wechsler called out.

"We wait! Yes, that is right, I said we wait…" Mumbles came from the crowd as he continued. "… I know what this sounds like. But I know that a Jedi Master has been sent to deal with this… personally"

"The Jedi are extinct…" Cried out a woman.

"No, few survive. Trust me"

"Why? Why should we trust you?" Leah cried out.

"Please… if we attack that Battle Station, all will be lost…"

"How do you know this information?" A General called.

"I met Jedi, they are not all dead… As a member of their order… I hold seniority here. I say we wait, anyone who disagrees, is welcome to challenge me" He smiled.

"In light of recent evidence, we will wait. But only for so long" Cried out a woman before them.

On the Capital world of the Empire, Corucant. The Emperor stood with a large smile on his face as Vader stood ever at his side looking out over the vast city before them.

"Look at it Lord Vader. Look at what we have created"

"Yes My Master" He bowed.

As Vader looked out over the vast city before him, the doors to the large throne room opened as four guards entered the room with a young woman chained at the wrists.

"My lord, we have the prisoner… as you instructed"

"Excellent" Palpatine said as he turned. "Leave us!"

The commander of the Emperor's personal guard forced her to bow before he stepped towards him as he handed him the hilt of a Lightsaber before he bowed with respect and left the office as the Emperor spoke harshly.

"Well-Well-Well. You have led us on quiet a chase my dear…"

"Don't call me that" She growled.

"Perhaps you would prefer… Alanis?" He smiled.

"That name… that label, no longer serves me" She smiled as she stood.

"News of your deeds have reached me… you have built up quite a name for yourself. Some even call you '_Black Widow_' I like that"

"I am disappointed that you approve" She smiled darkly.

"Pity you where captured on…where was it, Ahh yes Kashyyyk?"

"I merely allowed myself to be captured…"

"Really?" He said harshly.

"Yes, it was the only way I could be brought before you, without having to fight my way through your army"

"You are very strong my dear…But you place too much in your… skills" He growled.

"Wow, scary!" She smiled.

Picking her targets out, she looked around the room as Darth Vader circled around to her left, while the Emperor walked too her right. Laughing slightly, she raised her bound hands as Lightsabers flew from both men before her, as one activated in mid-air she raised her hands as it cut the bounds on her wrists before she caught both weapons and aimed them at both men as she stepped backwards.

"Impressive" Palpatine called out. "Vader… Kill her!"

"Take one move… I'll kill you both" She called out. "Now… I have a little game, its called truth… Vader, did you know he had been lying to you since the start… to get what he wanted from you"

"Don't listen too her Vader…" Palpatine ordered.

"Your name is Anakin Skywalker… your birth name"

"That name, no longer serves me" He growled.

"I know… imagine my surprise when I ran into a Luke Skywalker. Then again, it is not a common name. But, what do I know…"

Slowly she stepped backwards as she thought of her chances of taking down both men before her. Although she was powerful with the force, could she face off against Vader and Palpatine at the same time?

"Don't listen too her Vader, Kill her"

"No! You want me silent… My lord…" She bowed with no respect. "Then fight me. Stay out of this Vader"

It appeared as if a heavy weight pressed down upon Darth Vader as his cybernetic legs buckled and he was pinned to the floor, with a laugh in her voice, she threw Palpatine his Lightsaber as she threw away Vader's. Using the force she had been trained in for so long, she reached out and grabbed the Hilt handed too the Emperor by his guard. The instant it touched her hands, it activated with a Golden blade.

"Fancy your chances… My lord?" She mocked.

Like lightening, he activated his blade as he jumped towards her, with a slight smile in her eyes she moved too, her left as he past her and landed on her feet.

"Whoops!" She mocked.

Laughing insanely, he reached out his hand as lightening began erupt from his figures, with a smile she threw her Lightsaber. Spinning through the air, it severed his free hand and returned too hers as she laughed aloud and spoke as he screamed in pain.

"Ohh… fight fare, if you can. Amateur"

Angered even more, perhaps from the injury he had sustained or her constant mocking of his abilities, he lunged forwards with a deadly attack as she defended herself with ease against his powerful attack.

"Thrust, thrust, slice, thrust… ohh come on… give me a challenge" She mocked once again.

Bending and twisting in ways where almost impossible for a human being, she defended easily against his attack as his anger swelled in him while pain tore through him from the severed hand. Almost mocking him, she tapped his wound several times with her free hand as she reached out with her thoughts and began to speak inside his mind.

"Painful is it not? Your sword is getting heavy. Your heart is pounding… all you want to do is sleep"

Her words echoed in his mind as exhaustion took over him, slowly he lowered his weapon as he spoke.

"This is impossible"

"No. Just difficult" She smiled.

What happened next, took Vader by surprise as he screamed out in denial at what he was seeing. The Emperor, the most powerful man in the galaxy had fallen to the sword of the young woman before him. As his sword hit the cold hard floor below, she sliced with her weapon from his left shoulder to his right hip and again from his right shoulder to his left hip.

Standing victorious before him, his body fell into separate pieces as blood poured from the open wounds for a moment as she looked around and her eyes finally fell on Vader.

"Let this end. What I have done, I did in self-defence. I have no argument with you Vader. Do not make one" She said with passion.

Slowly, the weight lifted from Vader as he stood and looked at what remained of his once master. With a dark smile on her face, she turned to leave as the sound of a Lightsaber activating behind her caught her attention. Quickly, she spun on her heels as she spoke.

"Do not make this about you Lord Vader… I have no argument with you"

Aware of the cameras around her, she deactivated her weapon and threw it onto the floor as his crimson bladed weapon hung close to her neck, so close the she could feel the energy burning the flesh on her neck.

"Vader, we where both slaves to him. He lie to you from the very start, please.. Put down your sword"

"You have killed…"

"I did what I must. We are both free" She smiled.

Slowly, he deactivated his weapon as he bowed before her with respect.

"What is thy bidding my… Mistress" He said with respect.

Smiling slightly, she looked into what was left of his mind after the Emperor had twisted him to the dark side, seeing his true intentions she smiled as she spoke.

"We must put an end to this war… Finally, we must unite this Galaxy. Will you help me?"

She could not be sure, but she could feel a dark smile under his mask as he stood before her.

"As you wish, My Mistress"

Knowing his true intent, she turned as she reached out with her abilities with the force and grabbed the Lightsaber of the Emperor. As she took one step away from the large Cybernetic Vader, the familiar screech and hum of a Lightsaber being activated filled the room as she rolled too her left and the Emperor's weapon leapt into her hand. As it activated, she quickly thrust it into the chest of Vader as he screamed in pain. Deactivating the weapon, she caught his body before it hit the floor as she spoke.

"I am sorry. I wanted to free you…"

"Now I am…"

"Forgive me" She cried out.

"I… Die… Free. Not… A… Slave… as I was…."

"Born" She said as she felt his body go limp.

Slowly, she stood as she looked around the large throne room, most of her plan was completed, now all she needed was for the rest to fall into place.


	4. Episode Four: Dawn of a New Dark Empire

_With the Emperor and his Dark General killed at the hands of the Dark Servant, she named herself the rightful leader of the Empire through the right of challenge. As the victor, she took the throne of the Empire for her own dark and twisted reasons._

_**Star Wars: Darkness Rising.**_

_**Episode Four: Dawn of a New Dark Empire.**_

Soon after the death of Emperor Palpatine, the Dark Servant formerly known as Alanis took to the Throne of the Empire with ease. As her first order of business was to complete the second Death-Star and have it brought to the Imperial Homeworld of Corucant where it would remain as the Capital city of the Empire. Although several commands throughout the Galaxy had refused to follow her lead, they had left the Empire and hidden as the Imperial forces became weaker. Un-phased by this act of treason against the Empire, she reached out her hand to the Rebel Alliance and requested a meeting with the rebel leaders themselves to discuss the possibility of peace within the galaxy. Unsure of the actions of the new Empress, the leaders of the Rebel Alliance had dispatched Luke Skywalker, now a fully-fledged Jedi Knight his mission was to investigate and hopefully broker a peace with the Empire once and for all.

Silently, she sat at her desk with a slight smile on her face as she sensed the approach of the young man she had once so easily manipulated too her own needs, before he reached the door of her large office she stood and walked around the desk as her thin, white, silk like robe fell open revealing her naked for all to see as she sat on the end of the large metallic desk with a dark smile on her face. Quickly, her smile changed as the doors before her opened and a large Imperial Guard entered and bowed with respect as he spoke.

"Mistress, the Emissary of the Alliance as you requested"

"Excellent, leave us" She said with a smile.

Bowing slightly once more, the guard turned as she stood from her desk as her guest spoke.

"My Lady, it is a pleasure to see you again"

"And you, my love" She smiled.

"I was shocked when I heard that someone had taken over the Empire…"

Slowly, his eyes ran up and down her form as she removed her silk robe and let it fall to the floor softly as she walked towards him and spoke seductively.

"First things first. Let us celebrate our reunion. It has been several months since you've stood before me" She smiled.

"Each moment that passed, was like a dagger in my heart" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Word of your deeds has reached even me here; you have done me proud However, before we… talk. Let us make love as we did the last time we where together" She said seductively.

With a large smile on her face, she led him into her personal sleeping quarters and closed the doors behind them. For three days, they remained locked inside the room until finally the doors opened. Bowing slightly too her, Skywalker left the Imperial Home Planet to return to his fleet.

Stood alone in her large office, she folded her arms as she laughed aloud at what was to come.

As promised by new Empress, all Imperial Vessels had held their position or returned to the homeworld as the small Rebel Alliance fleet entered Corucant space for the first time, stood on the command centre of the lead cruiser, Luke Skywalker smiled as he felt the powerful presence of the Empress on the world below.

"I hope you are correct about this Luke, we have the bulk of our fleet here" Leah sighed nervously.

"Relax, we can trust her, I trust her. She wants to put an end to this war as much as we do. These peace talks will allow us to return to our home worlds once more, or take up residence elsewhere. Do you trust me?" He smiled.

"Of course" Leah smiled. "It's just her, I don't trust. We know nothing about her, who she is, where she came from…"

"Relax Leah; I am sure she will reveal that information soon"

Leah was right, very little information about the Empress had been released by the Empire, only that she had assumed power after the death of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. What no one could know was her true power with the force, a strength that had not been seen before. Her greatest weapon was the ability to enter a person's thoughts and input either a suggestion like the Jedi Mind-Trick or completely reorganise a person's thought patterns and twist them permanently to her own needs if necessary, as she had done to Skywalker without his knowledge.

Slowly, the command ship of the Rebel Alliance touched down on a large landing pad while escorted by a squadron of Fighters. As the Command Council exited the vessel led by Skywalker himself, a large man approached them and bowed with respect.

"Honoured Guests, I am the assistant to the Empress. Please, follow me… the Empress awaits you"

"Thank you" Leah bowed slightly.

"Master Skywalker, it is a pleasure to see you again. Her Highness has been expecting you for several days now"

"Thank you Jadrell" He smiled.

As the large group was slowly led inside, they entered a large reception hall s the Empress stood with her arms folded awaiting their arrival.

"My Lady, the Alliance Command Council as you requested" Jadrell said as he bowed.

"Finally we meet, first… allow me to apologise for the actions of my… predecessor"

"As you wish" Leah bowed slightly.

"Well, perhaps we should sit and talk about this… ceasefire"

As the guests took to their assigned seats, a second large alien walked towards Jadrell and whispered in his ear slightly. Nodding, Jadrell walked towards the Empress as he spoke.

"Forgive me Mistress… an urgent situation requires your attention"

"Of course" She said as she stood from her chair. "Please forgive me, I shall return as swiftly as possible. My assistant Jadrell here will take my place in my absence. He has been fully briefed on my proposals" She bowed with respect.

Smiling slightly she left the room as her assistant sat in her vacant chair and begun to spoke.

"Forgive me for this… we are still in the process of taking over from Palpatine and his old order. We propose a full ceasefire effective immediately. As you can see, all Imperial Vessels have halted their advance throughout the galaxy…"

For over two hours, they sat discussing the terms of the ceasefire between the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire. Overseeing the process before her on the main screen in her vast office, she sipped on a warm drink as she laughed slightly, for a moment it appeared as if the meeting was going according to her plan as Luke Skywalker stood and whispered into the left ear of Leah.

"The Empress has been gone for a long time; I will see what I can find out"

"Of course" Leah replied.

As he left the meeting hall, he walked through the corridors until he finally entered her large office, bowing slightly he walked towards the desk as the contents of a large glass case caught his attention.

"Is that not…"

"The suit of Darth Vader, I had it… repaired and mounted as a reminder of the past" She smiled.

"I believe that it is time My Mistress" He bowed once more.

"Of course" She smiled.

Slowly standing, Skywalker smiled as she walked towards him wearing a long black leather coat, thigh high boots, shorts and a very revealing top as strapped too her side hung the Lightsaber Hilts she had taken from her fallen enemies.

"Lord Skywalker, assemble your men" She smiled.

Since he had last been on Corucant, he had sworn himself to her cause as her General and right hand, in much the same way his father had joined the Emperor. Since he had joined her cause, he had inherited his father's command as his true heir. With a dark smile on their faces, they both exited the large office as a legion of troopers followed behind them with their weapons fully charged and ready. As they entered the reception hall, the Alliance Council members jumped to their feet as the Empress and Skywalker entered with a dark smile on their faces.

"What is the meaning of this?" Leah demanded.

"I believe you would call it… Betrayal" The Empress smiled darkly.

"What? Luke?" Leah said in disbelief.

"She made me… a better offer" He smiled darkly as he reached for his weapon.

"Why else do you think we asked for you here?… I one fail swoop, I have done what my predecessor could not. I have wiped out the rebellion once and for all. As we speak, your vessels are being captured and destroyed. Your ships computers are being searched and all information of Rebel bases are transmitted across the fleet. By this time tomorrow, your alliance… we be dead" The Empress laughed.

"Why are you doing this?" Leah cried out.

"Ohh… this was not my idea…"

Smiling, the Empress turned to Skywalker as Leah looked at him in shock.

"You did this?"

"Yes" Skywalker smiled.

Slowly and with a darkness in her eyes, the Empress walked towards Leah and grabbed her chin, moving her head from side to side she smiled as she ran her eyes up and down Leah's body slowly.

"Ahh… very nice. Skywalker, you where right about this one. Take her, kill the rest"

"_WHAT?_" Leah yelled in protest.

"You will make an excellent addition to my inner circle" The Empress winked.

"I would rather die first"

"Ohh no my pretty little one, by the time I am finished with you. You will do anything I ask of you"

As Luke grabbed her by her arm, she attempted to fight against his grip as she spoke.

"You are sadly mistaken"

"We will see"

As Leah was led out of the room by Skywalker and the Empress, screams filled the room as weapons fire echoed around the room while the troopers executed the members of the rebel council. As the information was taken from the rebel Starship computers, the Empress gathered her most trusted allies before her in the throne room as she personally gave out their assignments.

"Lord Skywalker, you will take your fleet and hunt down the last remaining rebel vessels"

"Yes, Mistress" He bowed.

"General… you will take the third fleet to the Death Star, there you will set course for Tatouine… and destroy that world. Am I clear?" She smiled.

"Yes… Mistress"

"Very well, dismissed. Lord Skywalker, remain for a moment. Something I wish for you to see"

As the Generals left the Throne Room, a small door to the left of the room opened as a female figure dressed in a white see threw robe walked towards the Empress and knelt before her as she spoke.

"I am here as you requested… my Mistress"

"Very good. You may take your seat at my side" The Empress smiled.

Standing, she turned towards Lord Skywalker and bowed with respect as his jaw almost dropped at whom he saw before him.

"Leah?"

"I believe you know my… lover, Lord Skywalker?" The Empress smiled.

"Yes My Mistress. An interesting choice" He bowed slightly.

As Leah sat next to the Empress, she held her hand lovingly as Lord Skywalker bowed to them both as the Empress spoke.

"She is to be given the same respect as myself. Anyone who does not show her the appropriate respect will be brought before me for punishment. Am I clear?"

"Yes… My Mistress" He bowed.

"Very well, I have one more thing for you to do before you take your assignment. You will report to my personal physician immediately…"

"As you wish" He bowed.

As he left the room, the Empress looked at the woman at her side and ran her fingers over her face lovingly. After reporting to the Physician as ordered, Lord Skywalker underwent a painful procedure of grafting metallic armour to his body and imprisoning him in a metallic suit that in some small way was similar to the one that had imprisoned his father for the majority of his life, as well as the suit and to keep him subordinate to his master, he was made addicted to a specific drug that only the Empress could manufacture. After taking over the position of his late father, Luke Skywalker now imprisoned in a hybrid suit bore the name of Darth Tyranny.

After the destruction of the Rebel Alliance, the Empire was free to grow in all directions under the iron fist of the Empress and her lover, the former rebel leader Leah. As her thought patterns had been altered, she had renounced her actions with the Rebellion as illegal and pledged her life to the Empress.

Under the oppressive grip of the new Empire, the galaxy would never be free as the Jedi and Sith had been finally wiped out by a powerful young woman who served her own purposes.

The Galaxy would never recover from the darkness that had been placed upon it.

The End.

Story By:

Ariston-1


End file.
